Rushing Into Love
by cleonaya
Summary: Amano thought that Kashino was the guy she would love forever, but when she meets her old crush it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1 Love

**Chapter: 1 Love**

(I started my dramatic romance after Yumeiro Patissiere/before Yumeiro Patissiere Professional)

With big brown eyes and soft brown hair sleepy Amano was walking off the jet to Japan. "Ichigo watch your step" stated Vanilla, her Sweets Fairy.

"Vanilla its 2 in the morning of course I want to fall asleep right now", however Ichigo lied she really wanted to confess her feelings to Kashino or see if it was the right time to do so. The two went to the Ichigo family's home Ichigo had the keys so they quietly went in through the front door, they climbed up the stairs, and Ichigo plopped down to sleep. She had jet lag so she went to sleep within seconds.

Ichigo sat up in bed at 7 am. "YYYYAAAAAWWWWWNNNNN" She took a shower and put on a matching set of underwear and bra, and she slipped over it her St. Marie school uniform. "UGGHH, I have jet lag bad!" Ichigo took the blow dryer and dried her hair" She grabbed her suit case and walked out the door to St. Marie Academy. "I can't believe that I'm finally starting high school!"

Ichigo's sister got up and looked out the window to see her sister she rubbed her eyes thinking it was a dream looked again and- "MOM DAD ICHIGO'S BACK!" She looked again and shouted "SHE'S GONE NOW I THINK SHE'S HEADED BACK TO SCHOOL!" With the house still quiet the blond sighed, "Ichigo now out of all times why do you get up early?"

She climbed back in bed to not disturb her parents any longer because she thought she was her parents were sleep. In reality though- "My Ichigo left without even saying goodbyyeee", said a depressed dad. Mrs. Amano patted him in the back for comfort even though her attempts were useless.

I was walking up to St. Marie Academy when she saw her old crush Keitaro Mareo, but she wasn't exactly sure so she walked up to him. "Um are you bye any chance Keitaro-sama?" Ichigo stated. Without relizing though she had accidentaly said –sama which she was so used to saying behind his back for she absolutely admired him back then. But, she could no longer call him Keitaro-sama or love him any longer because she now longed for the love of Kashino.

"Ichigo you just walked up to this person and called him a –sama without even thinking about it." Vanilla explained. Ichigo's face was bright red thinking about what she had just done.

"I am sorry I don't even know who you are, are you perhaps a new student. My name is Ichigo, Amano Ichigo." Ichigo looked up from bowing her head in apology to see the boy was looking at her. Well, better said past her AND right at Vanilla. Ichigo looked behind her and looked at him then did it again, "Ano, who are you looking at?"

"Hmm… oh Ichigo! My nice to meet you my name is Maero, Keitaro Mareo just as you thought." Ichigo stumbled back and looked in complete shock and surprise. "Might I say you look completely different as from what you did in elementry."

"Tee-hee thanks Keitaro um why are you at St. Marie and wearing their uniform?" Ichigo asked with a face of wonder that made her so cute.

"Your so cute, when you can't figure things out!" he stopped and then his face became serious. "Well I'm going to this school starting today!"

"Ehhhh!" Ichigo and Vanilla stated as Vanilla fell backwards in the air.

"I'm sorry Amano I have to hurry I still want to set a few things up." With that he headed up the steps.

Ichigo looked in his direction dazed at how handsome he had gotten, from what Ichigo had remembered his hair was dark brown and he had light blue eyes. Now he has chesnut hair and aquatic blue eyes. Ichigo stared until she couldn't see him anymore, she walked slowly up the steps to the girls dorm room was this the feeling called "love".

**Sorry that this chapter is so short this is my first fan fic ever and it is intended to be the best no mean comments I kinda know that Amano is out of character because she is a little slow when it comes to love :!**


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

Ichigo walks into her room lays on the bed and starts to think about Mareo. That's when Vanilla floats over to her. "Amano you're not thinking about that boy we met earlier right? I mean you're supposed to be Kashino's girl."

"That's not true Vanilla I mean yes I like Kashino and there is a possibility that he likes me back but that doesn't mean anything, things could change."

"So you admit you like him Amano what are you going to do if you run into Kashino. You'll totally fluster out of worry, who knows if you'll be able to restrain yourself from embracing him."

"Whatever Vanilla we still got some time left before school starts. So, I'll practice a little more in the kitchen." Ichigo explained running out the door. She was so happy that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and then…

SLLLLAAAAAMMMMMM

"OW OW OWIE! Sorry I wasn't looking at the way I was going…" Amano looked up surprised to see the face that was in front of her it was a blond, who looked pretty pissed off for being hit.

"Hey can't you watch where you're going! Jeez why are you on the high school grounds anyw…" the blond paused to look at the girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. "Amano?"

"K-K-Kashino why are you up so early I wasn't expecting to see you until we got in class.

"Um yeah Amano about that actually…" said Kashino.

"Actually" said Ichigo in a pondering voice.

"Actually I am leaving St. Marie." Kashino tried to sound as tough as before, but with the sad look in Amano's eyes it was hard.

"Oh is that so!" said Ichigo trying to act innocent and pure once again. "Ano, if you don't mind me asking when are you leaving?"

"7 months, I'm going to study abroad in Paris, France."

"Oh, okay well I'll just be going now" said Ichigo pushing past Kashino.

"Dammit" said Kashino.

Ichigo ran with tears in her eyes to the high school kitchen. She started baking a profiterole. That's when Mareo walked in. "Is this the scent of a cream puff?" Mareo was sniffing the air and walked over to Ichigo. "May I have one?"

Ichigo's heart stopped even though so many people ask to taste her food this was the first time anyone ever made her heart beat so fast. Vanilla looked at Ichigo waiting for her answer. "Sure" Ichigo gently placed one on his palm her heart beating through it all.

"Thank You!" said Mareo as he took a nibble into the bread his teeth clashing into the bread his tongue licking the cream. Ichigo noticed it all.

As he was chewing Ichigo was thinking, "His lips look so soft he has such a gentle and playful nature I don't think he's changed since the last time I saw him I can't believe I was in his fan club. What I would give for a"

"Its good." said Mareo Ichigo's thought's where interrupted by Mareo's voice. "It tastes warm and salty yet just try some"

Mareo licked his finger, grabbed a pinch of the cream puff, and guided it toward Ichigo who was flustered. Vanilla looked just as flustered. Ichigo's thought's started to soar. "Is this an indirect kiss? I mean it's just a little piece of what I made it after all. Ugh. What should I do?" At that very moment Ichigo found herself sucking off the same finger that Mareo licked. The warmth of her tongue sent waves of shock through his body. Even though it only should have taken a second they took 10 seconds just to let her taste it.

Ichigo looked up and stared at him she leaned forward mesmerized by his gaze. They were so close and then- "Ichigo what do you think you're doing?" whispered Vanilla.

Ichigo was so totally taken by surprise that she fell forward just missing his lips. She looked up to have Mareo holding her shoulders, looking at her in the eyes. What should she do? What could she do? All this was answered by a sizzling, crack, popping, and a burning smell. Amano shot right up her brown ponytail swinging side to side as she did. "How could I have possibly left the stove on!" thought Ichigo so close so romantic.

Her face was bright red that was when, "So did you taste it?" it was Mareo.

"Taste" Ichigo thought for a moment then she remembered he wanted her to try some. "Oh, yeah you're right it does taste a little bit salty!" Ichigo turned to face him after putting all her used material in the sink and turning off the stove which had pieces of burnt profiterole on it. Her blush instantly went down.

"It tastes of tears…you've been crying haven't you?" Mareo had a stern yet gentle, calm, and peaceful sound in his voice. "Why? Why have you been crying?" Ichigo got up and left she ran away again tears in her eyes. Why was she always running? Mareo turned around from watching her leave out and saw a stack full of dishes and a mess on the stove. "Ugh! Why, do I have to do this all?"

That was when a sweet fairy with a deep colored orange hair and calm colored orange eyes came out she was wearing a black and hot orange pirate hat, a hot orange and white pirate dress, black and hot orange high heel pirate boots, and a curved sword. "Keitaro-kun how many times have I told you to make ladies happy?" she open one of her closed eyes and looked at Mareo who was bursting with laughter. "WHAT? You don't like it geez do you even know how much money this stuff cost? You're so mean! Why are you so mean to me?" She started to cry.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry don't cry! Tomiko!" she looked up. "Your name is Tomiko Yuko! Now Tomiko-chan are you ready to" BANG

Yuko the sweets fairy slammed Mareo on the head. "Where's your manners never call me by my full name without permission. The two nagged at each other not knowing someone was watching them.

Kashino had missed Ichigo as she ran back to the girl's dorm room, and thinking that she was still in the kitchen he had looked to see her except he saw Mareo and the sweets fairy Yuko nagging.

**What a plot development for the 2****nd**** chapter. I hoped everyone loved it. If you want to review and give me some ideas on what you want to happen go ahead I'll be glad to read. The new sweets fairy Yuko her name Tomiko means fortune/wealth. Yuko means affectionate child, child of leisure, and helpful child, I based her name of her personality and in case you didn't notice she rich and spoiled. She also, cries to manipulate people. You'll find out some other stuff from the next story so just keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

**A/N: MAJOR: please give me some ideas if you have any I got writers block. Oh and I would like to thank the person who gave me my very first review ****MADAMEcolorRED****, thank you so much that gave me a lot of help.**** Very sorry I didn't publish sooner, and without further or do I present CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter 3: BROKEN**

"Ugh, I'm so glad class is over. Hey Vanilla why do we have to take regular high school classes if we are in here to learn how to perfect are cooking skills anyway." ,stated Ichigo.

"Ichigo how dare you say something like that?" explained Vanilla little puffs of anger coming out of her ears.

"Sorry Vanilla it's just that classes are just so boring and difficult." Ichigo said walking into her next class (cooking class). She walked over to group A's stove only to find Mareo who had been in all of her classes. "Keitaro" stammered Ichigo as she walked over to where he was. "I understand why Kashino isn't here, but Andoh Hanabusa?" she thought. "Why aren't they here why?" Ichigo brought up the courage to ask the teacher "Excuse Me Sensei."Ichigo said in a polite manner, or as politely as she could at least. "Why aren't Andoh and Hanabusa here?" Ichigo asked her voice shaking from its polite manner.

As soon as she stated that whispers started over the classroom from groups B-F. Ichigo could hear people from group C saying, "Hasn't anybody told her yet?" "Yeah, she's going to be so heart broken when she hears it." It got louder and louder that's when the teacher silenced the entire class. By this time both Ichigo and Vanilla, had the same look of worry on their face.

The teacher started, "Ichigo last years group A have gone and advanced in other countries. It is said that Hanabusa died in a plane crash two months ago. We don't know all the details, but that's just how it is. Now please" the teacher was cut off.

"You don't all the details what about Andoh he had a lot he still wanted to learn? Why, I just don't understand?"Shouted Ichigo making students in the room exchange looks.

"AMANO ICHIGO!" the teacher screamed at the top off her lungs. "YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WE DO NOT TOLERIATE THAT BEHAVIOR HERE! I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU ARE UPSET, BUT YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL YOU CAN HAVE A BREAK TO GET ANSWERS THAT" the teacher paused. "That I don't have the answers to."

Ichigo took a step back and headed over to where Mareo was standing. Mareo looked at her. Vanilla who was just as shocked as Ichigo tried to comfort her "Ichigo I know you're depressed right now, but why don't we just finish this class. I mean we can work with Keitaro-kun, Right?"

Despite Vanilla's efforts Ichigo only replied with a deceiving smile that made her seem as if she was happy. Vanilla who was depressed as well felt bad for Café who was now without a partner. While the two had their worries the teacher began to resume with her lesson. "Today we will be making Dobos Torte it will require 9 egg whites, 8 egg yolks, 1 cup white sugar, 1/4 cup milk, 1 tablespoon lemon zest, 1 pinch salt, 1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract, 1 1/2 cups sifted all-purpose flour, 1/2 tablespoon shortening, and 1 cup white sugar. Take out those ingredients as well as the ingredients to make Chocolate Buttercream for one of the toppings. It should take you no less than 1hr. and 45mins to make it presentable, NOW BEGIN!

Chatter started around the large kitchen. (A lot of it just sounded like gossip) At group A's stove there was an awkward silence. Yuko moved real close to Mareo's ear today she was wearing a flashy orange dress that had different colored circles on it, a matching headband, and white high heeled button boots. Mareo was glad that he didn't look because if he did then he would laughed and then it would have been really, really, really awkward. However though it did make him twitch she began to whisper, "Maybe you should offer to do the dessert while she does the topping. Just to make it easier you know."

Mareo wanted to debate, but he decided not to because it might make too much commotion, and they might find out that he has a sweets spirit. (Yeah Mareo is just sneaky like that) "Um, Amano-chan perhaps you would like to do the toppings. I can handle the actual dessert."

"No, that's fine Keitaro-kun. I know what I'm doing its just fine over here." Ichigo said with that deceivingly evil smile.

"That's not what I meant though." Mareo explained trying to explain himself.

"Really Keitaro-kun there's nothing wrong right now. So to save us from dropping our grades in this class, why don't we just hurry up with this dish we barely have much time left." Ichigo smiled leaving Mareo speechless once again.

"Ugh, forget it!" said Yuko having a temper tantrum in Mareo's shirt.

~About 57 minutes later~

"It's done!" Ichigo said pulling the cake out of the oven. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**WHY ON EARTH AM I STOPPING THE STORY THERE WELL THAT'S FOR READERS OPINION SHOULD ICHIGO faint OR NOT REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. I JUST COULDN'T DECIDE sooo I'll LET Y-O-U! XP**


	4. Chapter 4 Okay?

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY I WILL NOW MAKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER AFTER I ACKNOWLEDGE THESE WONDERFUL AUTHORS…**

**Purehimesama****DarkFlameInfernal**

**Fleur-de-Lys-Chan**

**Black Medusia**

**Chapter 4: Okay?**

"It's done" Ichigo said pulling the cake out of the oven. "Keitaro-kun are you done with the…." Ichigo gasped in a lot of air. "I don't feel so good." She thought putting her hand over her head.

"Ichigo are you okay" asked Vanilla worried about her partner.

"I'm all right Vanilla I just…" Ichigo fell backwards dropping the fresh cake on the floor.

A whole bunch of eyes turned to group A who was making rather a scene today, "Amano-Chan are you okay?" Keitaro dropped what he was doing.

"Is Amano-san okay?" asked the teacher worriedly.

"I think so, may I take her to the nurse just to be sure though." Keitaro elevated her head from the ground. "Sensei may I take her to the nurse please" he repeated again.

"Sure, take your time, be careful, I don't want to lose any more students from group A" Keitaro sweat dropped wondering if that was supposed to be a joke or not.

Keitaro picked her up bridal style, and walked out of the kitchenish classroom. Her breathing was heavy as she was being carried in his arms to the nurse's office. When he got there he was surprised to find a sign on the door that said out on a lunch break, enter if you dare. He entered the room leaving the door slightly opened, and laid her on one of the soft beds there.

~in the hallways~

"Did you hear?" said a girl.

"Yeah, I heard they say that Amano Ichigo fainted all of a sudden while she was cooking" said the other.

"I hope she's alright". These two particular girls were walking past Makoto Kashino who didn't like that particular news at all. He ran to the nurse's office, but someone was already there."

"Mareo, this is your chance make your move" whispered Yuko.

"What" he replied?

"Well you like her don't you? You see if you just kiss her than…" her eyes lit up.

"I'm not doing that"

"Not doing what" Ichigo replied.

"Amano!" went Keitaro and a hidden Kashino. "Your okay", he hugged her.

Ichigo's face flushed and tears poured out of her eyes, "Keitaro it hurts with all these feelings inside of me" she cried. "Without even knowing it I lost my entire group and one of them died"

"This is your chance you can do it Keitaro" Yuko whispered from his pocket.

He blushed, "Amano-Chan" she moved back some so she could look into his eyes, but…

"Eh" went Ichigo. He had grabbed her head, and kissed her first softly. Ichigo responded which he didn't quite see coming he moved more onto the bed practically on top of the girl as they started deepening there kiss. All the while Kashino stood at the door horrified that the girl he liked was making out with another boy.

After passionately kissing they took a break to breathe, "I…." said Ichigo.

Mareo removed himself from on top of the girl and sat on the side. "It'll be okay. I'll go find the nurse" He stood up moved once more to her face and place a softly yet sweetly they kissed each other again as Ichigo kept her hands her side. He walked out after they broke apart. As he turned the corner he saw Makoto Kashino by the door.

"Ah, you must be one of Amano-Chan's friends she's straight through that door" said Mareo as he headed out the door.

Kashino grabbed the door that Mareo left open. "Chocolate" he said angrily.

"Eh, Choc-o-late" said Mareo.

"Ahhhh, take that you lousy girlfriend stealer!" Chocolate was taking her fork, and whacking him with it. "You're such a liar! How dare you…"

Sfx: CLING

"Lay another hand on Mareo-kun and I'll kick your ass!" Yuko evilly glared, she took her fork and launched it at Chocolate.

"You have a sweets fairy?" said Mareo pointing at Chocolate.

~awkward silence~

"That's not the damn point!" said Kashino slamming his hand against the door.

~in Ichigo's room~

"Ichigo, What were you thinking? I thought you liked Kashino, So why?" cried Vanilla.

"I don't know Vanilla I don't know my head couldn't think straight! All I kept thinking was why and when Mareo kissed me I…I…" she cried.

"Ichigo…" Vanilla said looking at her.

"Vanilla I felt something different about Kashino when we saw him this morning. He felt, like a memory…."

**That's all for now, don't forget to review and you can review even if you're not a member of fanfiction. ICHIGOxKASHINO! Pretty please review and I'll answer all your questions or take any ideas. Okay and yea srry for the lame ending.**


	5. Chapter 5 Awful Realization

**Chapter 5: Awful Realization**

**Hi guys sorry I haven't been updating I feel really bad I didn't realize I was gone that long. Anyway time for my classic excuses I was doing homework for school and the internet on my computer wasn't working. Plus, I lost my flash drive with the data for the story on it. Sorry also I'm currently on vacation doing this for you guys.**

**WAIT THERE'S MORE: THANK YOU GUYS!**

**StrawberryDream15****- I wanted to know what happened after this too, but then I realized I was the one who wrote it.**

**Octopus Taco****- Love you Maggie!**

**Purehimesama****-Your name is up here once again because you were one of the people that reviewed my story which encourages me to update. I like to know that people read my story and love it =3**

**Miyuki Sakuraba- I am, I am, just pwease give me time =P**

**Forever- you wanna help me come up with an idea for the story… GOOD! Make an account (if you don't already have one) and PM. It's fun to chat with people online. I can't get my thoughts together in real life so I end up looking like a weirdo…I'm rambling =-="**

**ONTO THE STORY**

"Then what point exactly are you trying to get across to me?" Keitaro asked staring at Kashino.

Kashino stepped back a bit, "T-the point…" he searched for an answer. "I was Amano's first you can't just have her!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yours? Obviously you saw what happened in there and if she was yours. Then why would she do that?" he smirked.

"S-she was just confused!" he said tears stinging his eyes wanting to pour over.

"If she was so confused then prove it to me, by going in there and having her do the same thing she did to me to you?"

"Kashino…" Chocolate said stopping for a moment giving Yuko enough time to jab her fork into Chocolate's arm. Chocolate screamed.

"Chocolate" Kashino explained as he ran to his sweets fairy that fell to the grown in pain looking at the two gaping holes and scratches on her arm.

"Delicious" Yuko said licking the blood from her fork. "Tastes just like chocolate"

"Tomiko-chan you?" Keitaro questioned her trying to find an answer behind her attitude.

"Don't call me that!" she flew over to him pointing a finger in his face.

Kashino had slid Chocolate in his coat pocket "You bastards!"

~~~Meanwhile in the Nurses Office~~~

"Different what do you mean different?" said Vanilla flying over to Ichigo and resting in her lap.

"Well, it's so hard to explain, but I wanted more. And, it felt like more of a need." Vanilla blushed at the response. "And remember when we were in the kitchen, if that stove didn't go off who knows what we would've done"

"Ichigo…" Vanilla stared at her.

"I know I loved Kashino, but it has been 2 years. People change! And now I'm not sure. Besides, Kashino is leaving for Paris anyway!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" came a voice from the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd be deaf if I didn't" said Vanilla.

"Let's go!" said Ichigo getting up from the bed. They eased their way to the door. Opening the door slightly, finally sliding it wide with a yank.

The scene well was rather different then what imagined. Kashino was on top of Keitaro who had blood dripping from the side of his mouth, getting ready to send another punch directly to his jaw. There was to Sweets Fairies on the ground, Chocolate and Yuko, both looking horribly injured.

"WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ichigo frantically asked.

"AMANO?" the two guys were surprised.

Kashino was the first one to move from his position, "Amano it's not what it looks like!"

However Amano ignored Kashino and walked over to Keitaro kneeling in front of him she whispered, "Mareo-kun what happened we were just and now…" A tear slid from her eye and she looked at Yuko. "Is that your Sweets Fairy?"

"Yes" he said staggering up. "This is Tomiko Yuko my Sweets Fairy."

Ichigo smiled, "She's cute" afraid of asking and hearing the answer she asked, "What happened to her?"

Keitaro moved over to pick up Yuko, "Ask your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" she thought. "Kashino?"

"Amano it's not what it looks like", he said trying desperately to prove his innocence.

"Oh, but it is" said the nurse.

"SENSEI?" the three of them said in unison.

"I've been here the whole time you just didn't notice my presence", she said motioning to the door that was also in the hallway apparently she had been peeping from a crack. "You Kashino were jealous of Mareo-kun for getting closer to Ichigo-chan so you went and punched another student out of complete violence."

"Wait no there's more to that", Kashino said desperately not trying to seem like the bad guy.

"He hit Yuko-chan" said Keitaro picking her up. "And, it appears the damage wasn't too bad"

"Really how is it" Ichigo hoped it wasn't too serious.

"Just her left arms broken as well as a rib on her right." He said as Tomiko winced in his hands he slid her in his pocket.

"I didn't mean to hit her. It's just that she hit injured Chocolate!" Kashino said motioning to the unconscious fairy.

"All she did was trying and protect her friend who was getting attacked by your hotheaded fairy!" said Mareo.

"Fairy?" said the nurse. "Look I don't know what's going on, but I need to take Kashino to the office his punishments have to be discussed. In the mean time you two just wait in my office for me to come and I'll take care of your wounds."

Kashino winced and grabbed Chocolate as he walked away with the nurse. Keitaro stood up and headed to the door. "Well you coming" he held the doors open.

Ichigo stood up, "I'm so sorry I feel like all of this is my fault." Forgetting Vanilla was with her Ichigo shut the door on her locking Vanilla outside.

"No it's alright", he placed Yuko on the side of the bed. He winced grabbing his cheek that was slowly forming a bruise.

"You need to disinfect that" Ichigo grabbed a tissue and ice pack. She walked over to the bed where he was sitting next to Yuko.

She began wiping his face and then tears started to roll down her face. "Amano-chan it's not your fault. She shook her head up and down "No-" he grabbed her hand that was on his face and pulled her into a kiss. "-it's not. It's not your fault you hear me."

Blush spread across her face, "Okay I got it" she grabbed his took her free hand and put it on his. Her thoughts came flooding through, "What am I doing the nurse is going to be back anytime now we shouldn't-" To late her body and heart acted before her mind did. She met his lips as he pushed her back on the bed. They passionately kissed before Keitaro took it a step further and started to nip on her neck. "Ah" Ichigo squealed squirming under him. Liking her reaction he slid his hand under her shirt. Her eyes shot open, but then she felt a warm sensation in her mouth "TOUNGE!" she thought to herself. She found herself submitting to him as he removed his mouth and put it next to her earlobe. He licked around "Ma-Mareo-sa-sama". He stroked his hand through her hair causing her hair tie to come out. They moved more on the bed instead of on the edge to give some more support. Keitaro pulled her sweater over her head. And they returned back to kissing. He stuck his hand under her shirt again and proceeded his way to under her bra. "Mareo-kun w-what are you doing?"

"Amano-chan don't tell me you wanna stop now" he said huskily. He was right she didn't want to stop she loved it. She shook her head and he groped her as he continued to kiss her.

"What do you think you two are doing?" the nurse asked. And what a scene it was.

**HAHA! How was that for a comeback guys. Truth is I'm really bored also do you think I should change the rating it's a little. I don't know I'll let you guys decide. Anyway, if you comment you'll have a chance to talk to me I know awesome. PLUS PMing helps me remember that I have a commitment I won't fail you but seriously don't expect an update to come soon. I'm still me after all. ~Love cleonaya**


	6. Chapter 6 The Nurse

**Hey GUYS! I'm updating this right now! Ya'll excited good. Okay here are the thank yous.**

**Schyuler Nicole Van Allen**** – Yah, I think I'm going to change the rating back to T since this isn't really a story that is super mature.**

**The Girl-A – Keep cool this story is labeled Kashino and Ichigo not OC.**

**PlagiarismExper**** – WTFudge?! You can criticize you know what did I do wrong?**

**Chapter 6: The nurse**

"I asked what you think you are doing. And, don't just tell me you were fixing wounds" the nurse walked over to the two.

Mareo got off the bed and walked to the nurse, "Sensei I'm so sorry! This looks really horrible" he bowed his head with his face flushed.

Ichigo adjusted her bra and slipped her sweater over her head. She then grabbed her hair tie and through into a sloppy ponytail. "Ano sensei it's my fault I've been at this school for a while now and-"

"Ichigo, no I don't really care to hear any of you two's lies. I wasn't born yesterday so I know that you two are just saying that so you won't get in trouble" she sat down at her desk. "Mareo-kun come here for a moment please so I can bandage your face" Keitaro sat down nervously. "You see I'm not going to lie to you, I was one heck of a player in high school. Always in the nurse's office doing stuff I shouldn't have been doing" she slapped a bandage onto his face and he winced. "Oh, don't be a wimp!" she shooed him away and called for Ichigo. "But, then there was one boy…" she stuck a thermometer in Ichigo's mouth. She stroked her ring, "He was obnoxious when I first met him. He was a real jerk… but when he spoke of his dreams it was beautiful." The thermometer beeped she looked at it, "That's pretty high you should go home for today I'll write you a note. Here's a note back to class boy, go quickly this is something I only want to tell Ichigo-san."

Mareo took the note and walked out of the classroom scratching his head after grabbing up Yuko. "Now Ichigo, I didn't punish Kashino I never had any real want to besides, my job as an adult is to steer you children in the right direction" she grabbed a ice pack. "Do you want to hear the rest of my story?"

"Yes please" said Ichigo shaking her head and walking to the bed.

"It goes like this…"

Flashback

_ "Hey short stuff" said a man with blond hair and crystal blue eyes._

_ "I'm not that short, plus I'm fully developed" she said marching her way up the stairs._

_ He bent down to take a look and then smirked he dashed up the stairs flicking her skirt up, "Catch me if you can you little slut"_

_ Her red eyes lit up with rage, "I'm not a slut I'm a Patissiere, and my name is Catherine de Blanc!"_

_ He stopped running and said, "Chocolatier… I will be known as the famous Haru Daichi" all at once Daichi was suckered in the face by a shoe._

_ "Chocolatier my ass" she said and finished walking up the stairs._

Pause the Flashback

"Wow you were really violent back then" Ichigo commented.

"Wasn't I" she smiled at her.

Ichigo made a face, "He called you a slut though so I guess any girl would get violent"

"No, he was right in a way I really liked to play with men"

Continuing Flashback

_Catherine's POV_

_ I made my way to the nurse's office my office. In here I was free to do whatever I pleased with whomever I pleased. I saw a man on one of the nurse's beds must be my next client. I am not a virgin, I sleep with men to get rid of their stress you could say I am a player. I slide on to the bed and lay down remove my top so that he can get view. The man stares at me with hungry eyes and just touches me as he pleases. I don't complain, make sounds, blush, or show any emotions at all._

_ And when he is quite done I pull on my skirt and my shoes buttoning my shirt as I leave. I grab open the curtain and there he is, "So, Catherine this is what you do. If I'm not mistaken this is quite a slutty act"_

_ I push pass him trying to ignore him, "Leave me alone, you don't know me"_

_ "I want to" I turned to him and his blue eyes were bright in the dark room he said he wanted to know me. Nobody wants to know me. All men they just turn to me for my body. I storm out the door not glancing back at him. I make my way to class, I was never late always on time what I do in the nurse's office is during breaks, after, or before school._

_As I leave the school I see Daichi and damn straight he sees me, "CATHERINE!"_

"_Why do you keep following me?" I looked up at him._

"_Well…" he thought for a moment. "Because, you have nice hips, big boobs, and smell really nice" he felt around my body._

"_Pervert!" I shouted at him, then slapped him across the face._

_He took my hand and leaned in close to my ear, "I was just kidding. Hey Catherine let's talk in private"_

_I knew it he was just like every other worthless man in the galaxy. I looked at his eyes he seemed so nice to be though, "Jerk" I grabbed the tie on his neck and pulled him with me back into the school. I went back to my office and pulled off my vest._

_He grabbed my arm and tossed me on the bed then jumped on top of me. My breath hitched he was rough. He leaned down and I could feel his breath on my neck. "You really are a slut"_

_I looked at him for a moment there was a pained expression on his face. He got off of me, "What are you doing? Didn't you want to take advantage of me?"_

_He sighed, "What happened to you? Most girls would think when a man says they want to speak in private it is a confession, but you. You think that when a man says he wants to speak in private it is with his body. Well, guess what Catherine I'm not that kind of guy that rapes a girl."_

"_Rape? I'm not being raped, I want to do this" there was a pain in my chest._

"_You're lying any person with two good eyes could see how troubled you are. I'm asking you again what happened to make you like this"_

_I felt a tear go down my cheek, "I-I-"_

End Flashback

"I wanted to tell him something anything at all, but my mouth wouldn't allow me. Next thing you know me and him were going out and he never questioned me about my past. Then, one day I heard he was involved in a car accident. Tragic things kept happening after that. I found out that I was pregnant with a child to my surprise it was his child. I decided to drop out of school to raise the baby" the nurse sighed and then cleared her throat. "Oh sorry Ichigo-Chan I got into my own little world for a moment"

Ichigo had tears falling down her face, "I feel so bad for you Nurse Haru" Ichigo stopped crying for a moment and then asked, "Wait your last name is Haru?"

"Yeah before Daichi died we told each other we were going to get married, and if I was going to have a child I wanted her family name to be Haru. However, Ichigo I didn't tell you this for nothing. What Daichi always told me was don't fall in love with a magical romance."

"What?"

"Basically meaning those instant love stories like … what are those called? Oh yeah ONESHOTS. Don't go for those go for infinityShots that way you can be together forever"

Ichigo laughed, "Heh, infinity shot, and magical romance that is an oneshot." Ichigo thought for a moment. "Magic… Sweet fairies have magic!" She climbed out of bed, "Nurse Haru I feel a lot better now thank you for your story and hears your ice pack!" Ichigo ran out of the room.

Nurse Haru looked at the left open door, "Teenagers", she sighed.

Ichigo in the Hallway

"Vanilla where are you?!" Ichigo searched in the cafeteria and around the school until she came to the statue in front of the school. There was Vanilla sitting at the top with tears in her eyes, "Vanilla!"

"Ichigo" Vanilla started to fly away.

"No wait Vanilla, I'm sorry seriously I need your help" Vanilla stopped flying. "Vanilla I think I liked Keitaro only because I was under a spell. A magical spell and I'm guessing from a Sweets Fairy"

"What Ichigo you sound ridiculous!" Vanilla flew down and hugged Ichigo's cheek. She sniffed her and said, "You do smell like left over magic" Vanilla took her spoon and waved it over Ichigo. A swirl of fairy dust came off of her, "This magic is… Ichigo I'm going to go talk to Chocolate about this. Stay away from Keitaro and that Yuko"

"Okay" with that Vanilla left.

**Um, yeah I really don't like this story anymore. I will keep updating, but if you guys want more let me know if not. I won't update. Also, sorry about that nurse's long flashback I got carried away with her story it was really interesting. I actually wanted to write more, but that's okay. Any way um REVIEW and I'll UPDATE soon. Merry Christmas 2012!**


End file.
